1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera that captures a subject image by using an image-capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
An apex calculation known in the related art is executed to calculate the optimal exposure quantity to be achieved in a camera as expressed in (1) below by using an aperture value AV of the photographic lens, a shutter speed (exposure period) TV, a subject brightness BV and an exposure sensitivity SV.EV=AV+TV=BV+SV  (1)
EV in the expression above represents the exposure quantity. In a silver halide camera in which SV is determined by the sensitivity of the film being used, the aperture value AV and the shutter speed TV are calculated in correspondence to the subject brightness BV so as to achieve the optimal exposure. In the case of an electronic camera which allows the gains at the image-capturing device to be varied (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. H 11-150679), the aperture value AV, the shutter speed TV and the image-capturing sensitivity SV can be determined in correspondence to the subject brightness BV as long as the gain at the image-capturing device, i.e., the exposure sensitivity (image-capturing sensitivity) SV is variable.